


Shall we dance

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, M/M, Other, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Note: the beast isn't actually a beast in this story so he looks normal, also note that the castle is modelled a little more after gontas talent





	

Gonta allows the clocks to clean behind his ears there ticking like a loving mothers voice to him and he sighs bubbles floating infront of his face making him smile 

His messed hair was brushed as best as the brushes could and his wardrobe stuffed him into a fantastic suit 

"Now just smile and be yourself" the dusters all say to him at the same time as he enters the ballroom 

"keep your chin up" he lifts his head nervously "but not to high" he nods lowering it again "remember to smile" he grins "but not to much" he relaxes his jaw again 

"Don't be to forceful and just be yourself" the cups call out to him as they make there way back into the kitchen "we're sure he'll love you" 

Nervously he plays with his hands before turning his eyes back to the vine covered banister

He gasped softly as he saw him make his way down the stairs, beautiful in the floral lined suit that had been picked for him 

A dragonfly flew past and he stopped to observe it appearing to smile behind that mask he always wore 

Gonta wondered what lie behind that beauties mask but didn't dare ask as shingujii made his way to bottom of the stairs only stoping once he was before him 

He gave a small bow and gonta returned the gesture nervously fumbling to do the same, an endearing giggle was heard from shingujis lips as the music began to play 

"Um... May Ggggonta have this dance" he asked a soft nod replying "of course" 

He grins before remembering to only smile softly, taking his gracefully extended hand within his own larger one he placed his hand on the others waist as if it was the most natural thing and it almost was 

Within the months shingujii had lived here with him they had danced and laughed

Gonta had never felt more accepted and he was sure more butterflies had moved into his early blooming flower garden

He was so sure it was all because of the man in front of him and his presence here at the castle 

As they danced fireflies buzzed around them making the scene magical and gonta silently thanked his flying friends for the pretty display that seemed to capture the man in front of him's attention 

When the song finally came to an end gonta was surprised that shingujii didn't pull away but instead rested against his chest as he clung closer 

He glanced down face blushing red as the other man smiled 

A delicate hand reaching up to unzip the zip over his mouth, revealing delicate bright red lips almost the shade of blood 

Gonta swallowed as he leaned up and his lips drew closer, before he knew it he was holding the smaller man in his arms and kissing him passionately as butterflies flew excitedly around the room almost seeming to celebrate 

He pulled back from his soft lips in slight surprise as he breathed in air and watched as shingujii re-zipped the mask at his mouth

Gonta blushed deeper when shingujii met his eyes smiling softly as he glanced down in embarrassment 

Shingujii smirked when the other looked down "shall we" he asked softly and gonta nodded as they ascended the stairs hand in hand 

Just who was the true beast in this story ,the butterflies above will only truly know 

After all a beast in human form can only fool those at certain angles for so long


End file.
